<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【旧剑咕哒♂】【ABO】易感症候 by Karamors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661808">【旧剑咕哒♂】【ABO】易感症候</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors'>Karamors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蛰伏许久的易感症状根深蒂固，重新复苏，不留情面地回馈给自以为对抗了本能的主人，使他再无招架的余力。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon | Saber &amp; Fujimaru Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【旧剑咕哒♂】【ABO】易感症候</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非典型ABO，易感体质A旧剑x切除腺体的O立香，有私设，微量all咕成分<br/>【深究起来古不列颠时期是没有红茶的，但和信息素闻起来像红茶也不矛盾是吧】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迦勒底的从者和工作人员都知道，御主最近对烘焙甜品相当热衷，每天完成素材收集后便是窝进厨房，孜孜不倦捣鼓出令人不忍鼓励的焦糊味。长达十天浪费面粉的行为终于遭到卫宫严厉呵止，并亲自下手指导，可谓强师出高徒，竟也做出了像模像样的成效。</p><p>    藤丸立香信心大增，自告奋勇包办了玛丽和童谣等人的定番下午茶。栗子蛋糕，舒芙蕾，布丁简单浇盖糖浆，重头戏的提拉米苏有咖啡浓香，配上他本就擅长泡制的红茶，次数多了，自是越发得心应手，凡是有人提到想吃的甜食，他都乐于找来配方食谱，研究制作。</p><p>    顺便一提，关于口味，是全数好评。</p><p>   亚瑟踏进厨房时，立香正拿着笔专心记录糖和面粉的比例，他轻敲了下门，示意来人：“Master，我是被孩子们叫来帮忙取茶会甜点的。”</p><p>    “亚瑟吗，正好，先帮我尝下这个。”立香放下笔，小心地从陶瓷托盘中捏起一块饼干，托着手腕，递到亚瑟嘴边。</p><p>    “我试了饼干里灌进夹心的做法，是布狄卡教我的。”</p><p>    他选了孩子们都会喜欢的小熊模具，可可酱点上的五官不太规整，但品相姑且算得上可爱，起码不会打消品尝的念头。</p><p>    亚瑟配合他的手势低头，从沾着些许面包粉的指间衔走那块色泽正好的饼干。酥脆的甜香自立香的食指漫进口中，勾饶上舌尖，无需费力咀嚼，巧克力的苦香与淡奶油的绵甜便在嘴里分解，与味蕾融合，如同美梦般动人。</p><p>    “好甜......”</p><p>    立香听在耳中，懊恼地收手，舔掉了指腹的饼干渣：“太甜了吗？我以为照着配方做不会有问题的。”</p><p>    “不，我没有这个意思......味道很好，是很成功的初尝试呢，Master。”</p><p>    并非是勉为其难地夸赞，糖分的量恰到好处，可可酱中和了奶油的甜味，不夸张地说，是再吃十块也不会发腻的程度。</p><p>    得到食客肯定的立香愉快点头：“那就好，过几天我想多做些，分给从者和职员们，还想试试加进果酱，比如蔓越莓或者樱桃......”</p><p>    他兴致颇丰，掰数着手指为下次的烘焙做打算，长期在战斗中施术的五指染上魔术侵蚀的暗痕，褪不掉，洗不去，与白色面粉对比得刺眼。</p><p>    亚瑟按下蠢蠢欲动的心跳，试着提出请求：“请问，到时候我能选奶油的吗？几块就好。”</p><p>    立香逐个挑出晾好的饼干，装进防油纸袋，抽出压在瓷盘下的蓝色丝带扎紧，放在他手里：“这次奶油的刚好给你，下次......会送你别的味道。”</p><p>    话音忽然低下去，立香怕误解似的，小声解释：“不要告诉其他人啊，提前送了你一份，会很奇怪。”</p><p>    是错觉吧，他说这话时脸上飘红，很快背过身去，忙着把蓝莓放在慕斯蛋糕上，做最后一步装点。亚瑟趁他视线移开时，将装满饼干的纸袋放在鼻尖下，不无贪心地深嗅一口气。</p><p>    奶油的甜味溢出牛皮纸，嗅觉被香气层层裹挟。亚瑟很熟悉这味道，不仅限于茶会的甜点上，更是自曾经还未切除腺体的Omega，藤丸立香身上散发而出。</p><p> </p><p>    “先生，请收起你远超安全指标的信息素，”负责卫生保健工作的南丁格尔面无表情戴起口罩，将针对Alpha使用的气雾抑制剂喷洒在地板，走廊以及亚瑟身上，“我必须提醒你，除去司令官，迦勒底仍有个别Omega存在，就算防护措施万无一失，也无法保证你的行为不会给同僚造成困扰。”</p><p>    能在人类史上留下浓墨重彩的英灵没有等闲之辈，理所当然以强大的Alpha居多，却也不乏有少数Beta和Omega。迦勒底会定期给Beta以外的成员摄入抑制药物，以保障他们不会受到外来负担，也避免给他人产生影响。容易冲动的Alpha暂且不提，身为Omega的御主藤丸立香，若不多加小心，在关键时刻出现意外，必然是致命性的。</p><p>    南丁格尔向来对缺乏自觉的同类Alpha十分不满，必要时甚至打算就地切除到处散步气味的Alpha腺体。凭借严格的管控措施，以及她心性里的执着疯狂，很好地整顿了风气，在迦勒底恐怕没有哪个Alpha能像今天的亚瑟这样，肆无忌惮将信息素发散在公共场合。</p><p>    “你该庆幸自己的信息素是红茶味，先生，对别人还能用茶洒了这种理由糊弄过去。”</p><p>    “我很抱歉，女士，不自觉就......”亚瑟试着敛起气味，却不得要领，尴尬地向护士长请教：“我可能......做不到，请问有别的办法吗？”</p><p>    “控制不了信息素，你是生病了吗？”南丁格尔颇为诧异，立刻为他指了条明路，“从医学角度我主张切除腺体，司令官亲身证明了此法高效。手术后你再也不会发出信息素，也不能闻到别人的味道，怎么样？一劳永逸吧？”</p><p>    “谢谢，但我还不想......”</p><p>    药品室常备抑制剂，在终端上登记名字就可以自由领用，他最终在护士长的指示下前去取了两支。玻璃小瓶盛着透亮的金色液体，在手中紧贴着碰撞，声响清脆，平日几乎没人会用到它们，以至于瓶身都蒙上一层寂寞的薄灰。</p><p>    亚瑟犹豫了会儿，又从置物架中多拿走几瓶，刚出门便急切地喝下，像是荒漠中的迷失旅人，久经饥渴，以药代水，一支接一支，堪比正常Alpha几倍的剂量。</p><p>    苦涩的药液沿着食道滑入腹中，身上浓烈的红茶香似乎有所减淡，这个药量下本应完全消失才对。</p><p>    过量服用的副作用来势汹汹，比药物本身的抑制效果还要明显，很快引得头脑昏沉，肢体脱力。肺部的氧气被逐渐抽离般窒息，他倚靠在墙边艰难呼吸，抬起酸软的手臂，将右手搭上颈后，不加心软地抓出几道红痕。</p><p>    作为Alpha却不能掌控自己的信息素，亚瑟不禁自嘲，再这样下去，真的只能摘掉腺体了吧，就像御主那样果断一点，也没什么不好。</p><p>    可是，不甘心，还不想放弃。他生生捏碎了空瓶，破裂的玻璃片划进掌心，疼得刺骨，仿佛这样才能让自己冷静一些。这份执念不是出于Alpha身份的傲慢和自尊，只因为还想闻到立香身上，比奶油香甜，比蜂蜜馥郁，只剩亚瑟一人能感知到的信息素香气。</p><p> </p><p>    一个月前，藤丸立香还是个拥有一身淡奶油香的Omega。</p><p>    不拘小节的尼禄，伊丽莎白，或是生性豪放的太阳王与英雄王，常常会在结束一场漂亮的战斗后，大方凑上御主的颈窝，有意无意地嗅着气息，被立香笑着推开。就连内敛自闭的刑部姬，也不妨碍她在邀请御主品评新的同人本时，偷偷从背后靠近，抽动鼻翼，以捕捉一点香气。</p><p>    亚瑟自从者们的八卦闲聊中，得知御主偶然泄露的气味是怎样的甜蜜，仅仅是随口的笑谈，却将他煽动得心猿意马。无关性别和身份，迦勒底所有人都可以从御主的信息素中分得一杯羹，唯独亚瑟被排除在外，不能做，做不到，嗅不见一丝一毫属于Omega的信息素。原因很简单，只有他心知肚明——</p><p>    他是Alpha中少有的易感体质，封闭感官是规避麻烦的必要手段。归结于此，亚瑟对Omega的气息近乎迟钝，他仅能做的，就是依靠御主浅淡的洗发水和沐浴露，想象立香自身是否与它们同样馨香，还是会更加甚之，同时抱有不切实际的希冀，一次也好，哪怕只有微不足道的少许，也想要品尝到御主的味道。</p><p>    特殊体质于他不是偶然所致，而是早在距今遥远时光的不列颠就初现端倪。少年阶段为第二性别的分水岭，赤龙在十六岁那年，如尤瑟王期望般顺利分化为了适合成王的Alpha，不曾想这才是问题的开始。不久，他的导师兼宫廷术师梅林便发现，被饱寄厚望的未来国王是一位灾难性的易感体质。</p><p>    这种累赘要素令他的父亲恼之入骨。易感将成为亚瑟的弱点，哪怕身旁的Omega并没有处在发情期，或是采用了抑制手段，他依然能感受到空气中暧昧的情素，信息素造成的干扰被数倍放大，轻易就能将尚不成熟的年少Alpha引诱。</p><p>    他需要成为完美又理想的Alpha才能从容服众，体质缺陷是多余的阻碍，也易被另有图谋的内患外敌加以利用。梅林利用魔术阻隔了他对Omega的感知，隐瞒易感引起的负面影响，使他能够始终保持冷静，做出理智正确的决断。受到魔术庇佑的亚瑟俨然是个极度自持的Alpha，从不利用信息素的优势向人施压，也不为甜美的Omega所动，不列颠的市井坊间甚至一度有谣传，他们的王没准是个普通Beta。</p><p>    从起初的不适应到习惯，Alpha特有的感官只在刚分化后的短暂时间里发挥了功能，便被迅速封印，可亚瑟不会想过，原初的本能从来都存在，兀自生长，隐而不见，终于在经历过某次灵子转移的事故后，报复般迸发而出。</p><p> </p><p>    本来只是场不痛不痒的转移失误，少见但不会要了命，亚瑟与御主被齐齐丢到离预定坐标几里外的野森林，失去与迦勒底的联络。</p><p>    几里的路程不算很远，他们决定步行前往预定地点等待联络指示，节省时间。路上难免有魔兽出没，都被亚瑟挥剑解决，非要称得上危机的，就是明明有亚瑟在前方引路的前提下，立香还是踩歪滚下了土坡，并在撞到尖利的岩石前被亚瑟一把拽住。</p><p>    碎石挂破衣袖，将手臂上划出一些擦伤，为了不浪费有限的魔力，立香放弃对它进行治疗，他说这不怪亚瑟，是自己分心了，但亚瑟还是生出保护不力的自责。立香只是嘻嘻笑着，向他展示身前和背后：</p><p>    “你看，小伤而已吧？从者比御主还没精神，接下来可怎么保护我啊。”</p><p>    路并不难走，然而即使亚瑟把脚步放得很慢，立香也不怎么能跟得上，几步就要停下来喘息，他体能不该有这么差的。亚瑟想还是算了，御主状态不佳，以身体为优先位的话，先做休息，再商量放弃这次任务，静候救援才是明智考虑。</p><p>    “等等，亚瑟......我好像，不太对劲......”</p><p>    立香掩住脖子跪了下来，一只手在口袋里茫然地摸索：“怎么会......掉哪里了......”</p><p>    他说话颠三倒四，没头没尾。亚瑟蹲下身，还没问出他到底在找什么，立香就抬起了晕红的脸，神色肉眼可见的慌乱：“抑制剂不见了，怎么办......”</p><p>    他发情了，原因不明，可能仅仅是提前。</p><p>    亚瑟意识到这点的同时，一股突兀的，不应存在于自然界的奶油香味自立香身上散出，急速扑进他的鼻腔，毫无疑问是Omega信息素的味道。</p><p>    糟糕透顶......隔绝感知的魔术居然在这种时候失效，他的愿望是被恶意曲解后才得以实现的吗？</p><p>    情欲分子过于强势，甜腻又浓重，亚瑟脑中拉起警报，紧急思索着对策。于理，他应该尽快远离御主气味的传布范围，于情，他必然不能将虚弱的立香独留在随时会冒出威胁的此地，那么，仅剩的答案显而易见了。</p><p>    “Master，请到这边来。”亚瑟深呼吸了几次才稳定心智，消去了身甲，“请准许我对您进行......临时标记。”</p><p>    立香在定期服药和激素控制方面从未含糊，以防万一，即使不在发情期间，抑制剂也从不离身。无感的Alpha与谨慎的Omega，不会有比这更安全的组合，谁料命运顽劣，给他们开了个难堪的玩笑。抑制剂或许在更早时候就遗失了，就算找到，有没有摔碎也说不好，立香格外慌张，又别无他法，不得不接受这个提议。</p><p>    他缓慢地挪向亚瑟，坐进敞开的怀里，仍是死死按住后颈。</p><p>    “麻烦你轻、轻一点......不要咬太疼......”</p><p>    亚瑟费了气力才移开立香的手掌，腺体暴露在空气中，顿时浓香暗袭。发情的Omega激素水平极高，比一般条件下的Alpha还要霸道，将几乎没有接触过Omega信息素的亚瑟冲袭得头脑发昏。</p><p>    他不多想便咬上颈后发烫的软肉。立香出了些冷汗，粘着粗质的灰土和沙砾，体表咸津津的，被含在口中时却很甜。</p><p>    亚瑟释出一点信息素，以牙齿为媒介，注进御主的体内。红茶的气息清浅而平稳，带着发酵过后的干燥花香，不似大多数Alpha给人的固有印象那样具备侵略性。立香晃着脑袋，尽力深埋进亚瑟的颈窝，极力索求亚瑟的味道：“好香......拜托......多给我一点......”</p><p>    换由Alpha对Omega说出这句话，基本等同于性骚扰，而立香只是无法掩饰自己的欲求。他将下巴压在亚瑟绣金的衣领上，湿润的鼻尖反复蹭上脖侧，直到磨红皮肤。</p><p>    “不够......亚瑟进来标记我好不好......怀......怀孕也没关系......”</p><p>    立香眸中水光泛滥，暗澜潮生。信息素的结合稍微安抚了急躁的Omega，终究还是难以喂饱他，平时话语伶俐的嘴变得口齿不清，一边低喃自语，一边就要去解亚瑟的裤子。</p><p>    亚瑟被他出乎意料的动作震得瞳孔一滞，紧接着用力制住立香的手腕：“恕难从命，Master......立香，等你清醒过来，一定会为你说的胡话后悔。”</p><p>    拉下面子的求欢被骑士不加思索地拒绝，羞耻和委屈引得立香泫然若泣：“为什么......太过分了......”</p><p>    “如果我趁机把你的胡言乱语当真，我才是坏人，你是神智不清......但我不是。”亚瑟咬着牙提醒天真的御主，更是在警告自己。</p><p>    遗憾的是，立香的意识被搅成一团浆糊，他不明白刚才说出了怎样危险的邀请，更不理解亚瑟为何宁愿忍耐也不肯给他更深的慰藉，急得自己去摸身后湿靡的穴口。</p><p>    抗拒生理本能无异于活剖，无论对立香还是亚瑟皆是如此。亚瑟从一开始就不比立香好受，赤裸在外的小块皮肤被肆意触碰，勾动欲望在下体汇集，只增不减。Omega的肉体配合着情热潺潺出水，打湿了礼装的裤子，臀肉紧压在身下Alpha发硬的性器上，不安地扭动。亚瑟险些被撩拨得理智失守，一把将立香按在草地上，用膝盖压制住他无力的下半身。</p><p>    “立香，别乱动......否则我没法保证不会对你做什么。”</p><p>    立香听不见，他一直在哭，迫切需要止熄欲火，只能拼命抽着气，狠狠反咬住亚瑟的手指，啃噬出血，舌尖舔开伤口，成瘾般吮舐着指间的血腥和茶香，来不及咽下的津液淌满手背。亚瑟忍住刺痛，闭嘴闷哼，他觉得在发情的不光是立香，还有他。</p><p>    他们与各自的欲望纠缠斗争了将近一个小时，期间亚瑟做出的最大让步，就是用两指插进立香被情液浸得黏软的后穴，帮助他疏解。</p><p>    信息素侵入后穴，被淫荡的甬道误认作真正的交欢，指奸轻易将敏感的Omega操射了两次，内裤和臀间全是他自己的东西，湿黏难分。亚瑟还压抑得难受，而立香累得精疲力尽，搂着亚瑟的手臂晕了过去。</p><p>    他们被再次观测到，迎来救援是在这之后的事了。</p><p>    那场意外的发情热过后，立香提出了摘除腺体的请求。没过多久，他颈后本该生着腺体的地方微微凹陷下去，由皮上一块暗色的刀痕取而代之。与此同时，亚瑟猝不及防地发现，他的信息素开始逐渐失控，并清晰真切地从失去腺体的御主身上，嗅到原本不会存在的馨甜奶油香。</p><p>    蛰伏许久的易感症状根深蒂固，重新复苏，不留情面地回馈给自以为对抗了本能的主人，使他再无招架的余力。</p><p> </p><p>    “虽然难以启齿，但我想问个严肃的问题，阿尔托莉雅，你能闻到Master的味道吗？”</p><p>    阿尔托莉雅很困惑。切除腺体后的Omega不会发出信息素是人尽皆知的常识，而她的异世界同位体却像个逃掉了生理卫生课的小学生，事后勤恳地向老师讨教。</p><p>    “如果你是想问Master的沐浴露，我可以告诉你，他最近新换了茶香的哦。”她摇晃呆毛，咀嚼着御主亲制，人手一份的夹心饼干回答，“唔，这是草莓芯......亚瑟，你的那份拿半天了，不要就给我吃吧。”</p><p>    亚瑟适时将自己那份饼干揣进怀里，令阿尔托莉雅大失所望。他需要确认自身的情况是否属于灵基的异常个例，于是想到了与他有诸多相似之处的阿尔托莉雅，但从反应来看，她并不能闻到御主术后信息素的残余。</p><p>    先前他曾也试着向达芬奇和福尔摩斯打探，两位与立香相处时间较长的Alpha同样给出了否定的答复。按照他们的说法，切腺手术后或许会有微乎其微的信息素残留，但绝不会高到能被察觉的程度。这也是优势所在，立香会变得与感官退化的Beta无二，不再对Alpha的气味产生反应，反之，就算有Alpha贴在他的脖子上，也不可能闻得到信息素。</p><p>    是亚瑟的易感体质，将来自Omega的影响放大，正使他成为当前唯一能被立香信息素吸引的Alpha。</p><p>    “Saber们，本王听到你们在议论立香的私密问题！”房门被唐突震开，一阵风势将极强的压迫感带进室内。</p><p>    “先不论你有什么误会，总之管管你的信息素可以吗？”阿尔托莉雅略带夸张地捏起鼻子，手掌扇动，“你会把护士小姐引来的。”</p><p>    “无妨，本王的身体没有一处值得羞耻，就连信息素也是！”吉尔伽美什径直踏步走进，将刚从御主那得来的一袋饼干收进身后打开的宝库门。</p><p>    “太吵了，Archer，比起我世界里的那位有过之无不及。”</p><p>    “识趣点，男性的Saber，”Archer的视线落在亚瑟周身，来回审视，不经意眯起狭长的赤色蛇瞳，“若我早一步出手，那天怀抱立香的就不会是你了。”</p><p>    “......你是要我感激你吗？另外纠正你的误解，我可没有对Master出手。”</p><p>    “咦，没这打算吗？说来立香确实没有被标记......也就意味着机会还很多......”</p><p>    亚瑟忍不住愠火，想阻止他的话头，被闯进门中的护士长先行打断：“再次申令！禁止Alpha大规模散播信息素！这位金色的先生，请放弃顽抗，立即随我去切除腺体，你有权保持沉默。”</p><p>    “正因为是Alpha，才不能做的太过火啊。”阿尔托莉雅是女性Alpha里严格自守的标榜，此刻淡定地抿着乌龙茶，冲淡草莓的酸甜口感，“等下，别在我的房里打！”</p><p>    亚瑟趁着混乱悄悄逃出阿尔托莉雅的房间，万一等护士长注意到他也是招摇的惯犯就麻烦了。</p><p>    他停在走廊上，不等回房便取出随身带的抑制剂饮下。</p><p>    这月的第几瓶了，记不清，好像每天都在喝，最近开始没有效果了，大概是滥用导致了抗药性，只能持续提高剂量。合理的是每月一支，他增加到每天两支，有时三支，强忍着副作用带来的痛苦，自虐般任其发展，恶性循环。</p><p>    已经到了只是听到玻璃瓶和药水摇动的声音，就会恶心想吐的地步。</p><p>    “亚瑟？”</p><p>    立香站在走廊正中央，从背后叫住了他。</p><p>    亚瑟难得方寸大乱，迅速将没喝完的药剂藏进袖口。他忘记了立香根本不会受到影响，下意识想收敛住全身的红茶气味，避免扩散得太开，又一次意料之中的失败。</p><p>    “这些还没有发完，能跟我一起去吗？”立香抱着一堆小袋饼干，装点上不同样式的丝带和装饰，向他走近。</p><p>    还是奶油的浓郁，混杂了苹果，柑橘和蜜桃的清甜果香，亚瑟脸上红热，回避般后退一步：“不好意思，Master，我......有其他事情。”</p><p>    “这样啊，真可惜，那就没办法了。”</p><p>    亚瑟想他拒绝得太果断，立香说不定会很失望，这让他感到羞愧和懊恼。有袋饼干从小山堆里掉落，他弯腰捡起时差点撑不住药效倒下，想重新放回立香怀里，被侧身闪开。</p><p>    “是亚瑟的了，别像之前第一次送你的那样放到潮了，想听听你吃完的感想。”立香的笑容没变，稍稍令亚瑟放宽了心。太好了，还没被讨厌。</p><p>    “方便的话，晚上到我房间来吧，亚瑟，有话想跟你说。”</p><p> </p><p>    亚瑟去得很晚，御主果真为他留了门，没有上锁。</p><p>    立香还在洗澡，隔着浴室斑驳半透的磨砂玻璃，能隐约看到花洒下纤细的少年身形。太不设防了，但在迦勒底，御主又何需有所防备呢。</p><p>    水声随着亚瑟的遐想戛然而止，立香只套着睡衣的上半件就出来了，未干的水珠顺着腿间滑落至足底，被灯光反射得晶亮。</p><p>    “等我一会儿，先把头发擦干才行。”</p><p>    立香转身在床上摸寻不知丢在哪处的毛巾。无节制的信息素被Alpha带进房间，缠挽上白皙裸露的双腿和手腕，依附于此，幻想着触摸和爱抚，灵核不合时宜地躁动起来，像是燃起烈火，急需水分来浇灭。</p><p>    立香拥有他渴求的东西。唾液与舌来了场愉快的共交，亚瑟喉结动了一下，伸出双臂，自立香的后背，绕过腰线，环抱在身前。</p><p>    他很克制，拥抱不敢收紧。立香没做反抗，仿佛默认了他出格的举动，他受到宽容的鼓励，大胆地枕在御主肩头，侧过脸在脖颈轻嗅。</p><p>    墨色的发尾还滴着水，耳后和脖间濡湿，立香身上的沐浴露留香淡雅，跟亚瑟的气味很像，又多了一层独有的淡奶油味，过于甜蜜诱人。</p><p>    想要他......想到无法自制，想把他的气息吞吃入腹，想让他沾染上自己的红茶香，对所有人高调宣示：藤丸立香是亚瑟的御主，也是他的Omega。</p><p>    “亚瑟，你的那个......碰到我了。”</p><p>    亚瑟方如大梦初醒，慌忙退开：“对不起，立......Master，我失态了。”</p><p>    短短几分钟他经历了一场淫靡的臆想，无意识起了反应，顶在立香仅隔内裤的臀缝处，恨不得当场化为金方块赎罪。</p><p>    立香也很尴尬，不自然地清了清喉，抬脚坐在床边，直入正题：“上月清查物品时，终端记载有从者领用抑制剂数量异常的多，我想确认......亚瑟，你全都用来喝了吗？”</p><p>    显然，迦勒底少有Alpha会使用额外的抑制剂，库存短时间里大量减少，被发现是迟早的事，亚瑟否认不了：“是......因为我的原因耗用了重要的资源，我会想办法补偿......”</p><p>    “迦勒底不缺你这点经费支出，”立香伸手拍了拍他滚烫的脸颊，“我是在担心，怎么会用到这么多，亚瑟难道是......易感的Alpha，要依靠抑制剂缓解？”</p><p>    立香不会信口胡侃，亚瑟近期在他身边屡屡深吸气，让他一度怀疑莫非新换的沐浴露很怪，还是手术不够彻底。他想知道哪里不对劲，查过病理书，打听从者的证言，又询问了万能之人，才做出猜测。</p><p>    他是对的，亚瑟不仅为体质，更是被立香本身所困。</p><p>    “你不否认啊，达芬奇亲告诉我，如果确定你是易感者，为了安全，会安排到不与Omega共处的地方......”</p><p>    “Master！我能坚持，请让我留在您身边......”亚瑟急于维护留下的权利，连自己都觉得这要求太过分。他要怎么证明，一位随时可能产生冲动，并付诸实现的易感Alpha，对于Omega御主不是个危险要素？</p><p>    “我为我的莽撞发言道歉......这样的我在身边会令您不安，以后我会注意不离Master太近。”</p><p>    如果语言有味道，亚瑟现在的话一定是苦的，苦到想面不改色说出都难以做到。不给立香带来困扰，不被立香所厌烦，只是远离御主而已，这是最仁慈的决定了。</p><p>    他等待着宣判，只听见立香叹了口气，不知在考虑什么。</p><p>    “不安的是你，亚瑟，我知道强行维持理性，忍耐欲望有多难受，你和我都经历过。”</p><p>    立香拉过亚瑟的手，放在自己胸前，感受胸腔内的心跳，沉闷，规律，加快地跃动。</p><p>    “所以亚瑟，我想上你。”</p><p>    没有发情，不是混乱，立香非常清醒地说出了这句话：“躺在这，由我来上你，用后面。”</p><p> </p><p>     立香将一粒黑色药丸递入口中，不喝水咽下。</p><p>    原本的效用类似于浓缩能量剂，正如金苹果于御主，为从者提供魔力补足，区别是闻起来酸苦得令人皱眉，进嘴更是难以下咽。</p><p>    小小的药丸被制成不讨喜的颜色和滋味，不客气地向人警示，这不是什么随便就能吃的玩意儿。藤丸立香明知故犯，他清楚这是仅限从者使用的药物，人类误食只会产生负面效果——发情。</p><p>    “Master，滥吃药物伤害是很大的，您该多珍惜一下身体。”</p><p>    “唯独不想被过量服药的你教训......放心，只是一次而已。”</p><p>    距离药物生效还有时间，刚好可以做些准备工作。立香指节勾着内裤边脱掉，跪下的姿势不好把内裤甩开，便随意挂在脚腕上。</p><p>    他分开膝盖，跨坐在亚瑟的双腿边，抬高臀部，将手伸进腿间，沿着会阴到达穴口。摆出这么累的姿势不是为了闲着，他回忆起以前看过的AV，学着小电影里女主角的样子，将手指插进柔嫩的后穴，一边为自己扩张，一边伏低上身，张口含住脸前的性器。</p><p>    立香不希望亚瑟有压力，勉强成为主动的那方，实际做起来才觉得太难。无论口交或者扩张他都是第一次，压根不明白怎么才能舒服，只好尽可能地让阴茎进入深处，吞咽几下便顶到了喉腔。亚瑟的尺寸将嘴巴撑得很开，还有剩余的部分吞不进去，Alpha在情事开始前就有些硬了，柱身挤在舌面上，没有丝毫可供活动的余地。</p><p>    立香突然有点害怕，等到完全勃起要怎么办，肯定会被弄坏的，他一下就没了主意，退缩起来。浓重的雄性费洛蒙占据鼻咽和口腔，代替他再也嗅不到的信息素，催化情欲。药物对青涩身体造成的反应很大，稍微搅动便带出了不少黏液，从微开的穴嘴流到会阴处，手指抽出时拉起透明银丝，滴上新换没几天的纯白床单。</p><p>    身上的动作很慢，将Alpha的欲火不上不下吊在半空。亚瑟虚虚抓住了立香后脑的发，无意催促，腰上却不自觉挺了挺，立香低呜一声，收缩了口腔，粗大的龟头顶端无情伸入深喉，痒麻难耐。</p><p>    处子不懂讨好男人的正确方法，软舌小幅度蠕动，舔舐过炽热的茎身。性器压迫食管，立香被激得反胃，干呕时喉头滚动，无意识的抗拒更像是一下下深吞，反而更好地取悦了亚瑟。敏感的根部没被照顾到，体感也不太热烈，但亚瑟从Omega生涩的技巧中获得了快感，立香伏在身上传来的热温，动情时愈加甜腻的香味，为了他而做出的努力，本身就足以挑逗他。</p><p>    没多久，立香便咳着吐出了亚瑟的东西，僵硬的嘴里满是不明本质的体液，将唇涂擦得湿润晶亮，很适合与人接吻。这大概就是全部了，亚瑟刚刚还暗自期待能射在御主嘴里，再贪心些，还希望他能咽下自己的精液，也算是别样的情肉交合。他被宽宏赐予了太多，竟然开始不自量力，奢望能再得寸进尺。</p><p>    “非常感谢，已经足够了，Master......”</p><p>    他想起身，独自解决剩下的，身上的人却没动。</p><p>    “我说过了，要用后面上你。”立香喘着重气，抹去嘴边沾着的液体，手臂撑在亚瑟的腹肌上，脸红得似要滴血。</p><p>    “虽然没有腺体，但我确实在发情......不想负责的话，嗯......就叫别的Alpha来。”</p><p>    御主才不是单纯无知的小家伙，他狡猾得很，笃定了亚瑟不会将他拱手让人，故意发言作难，堪称恃宠而不骄，轻松动摇了骑士的矜持。</p><p>    立香终于有了主动方的安全感。他将衣服的下角咬在口中，显露出平坦光洁的小腹，抬高腰胯，扶着硬挺的性器，缓缓坐下去。</p><p>    龟头刮过脆弱的内腔，凭着体液的润滑，进入紧致的内部，他僵持了一会儿才适应被破开的感觉。黏膜贪婪地吸附着柱身，立香忍着酸痛和不适，下定决心咬紧衣角，松了腿上的力道，直直让性器插进体内。</p><p>    “呜......！”</p><p>    他险些松嘴叫出声，眼泪不受控地流下。阴茎在这个体位下长驱直入，向肠道深处施压。初尝快乐的身体不放过一丝快感，从无到有，乃至过剩，他支撑不住瞬间酥软的肢体，低头趴在了亚瑟胸前。</p><p>    沁出的汗珠滑落到脸下，亚瑟抚着他颤抖的后腰，轻柔缱绻，默许了一切所作所为。</p><p>    太丢人了，每次都被亚瑟看到这么丢脸的自己，上次发生意外时也是，这次也是，要是能没骨气地哭出来该多好，立香突然绷不住情绪：</p><p>    “好丢脸......我根本不是想这样......我是为了让亚瑟......在我里面成结，射进生殖腔......完全标记我......”</p><p>    声音带着低沉的哭腔，转眼浸湿了胸前的衣物：“达芬奇亲说......如果永久标记了Omega，也许能治好易感症，我没告诉亚瑟，是担心亚瑟选择的Omega不是我......”</p><p>    他借机混入了不该有的私欲，隐瞒治疗方法，刻意忽略亚瑟的感受，想诱导心爱的Alpha来标记自己，自我安慰这是件一举两得的美事。此刻亚瑟同意与他交合，如愿以偿纵容了他的任性，他以为他得到了想要的，结果反而愧疚得想哭。</p><p>    “对不起亚瑟......说什么想上你，都是我在自私，勉强你和我做......对不起对不起......”</p><p>    他拼命道歉，不敢抬头，后穴不知主人此刻心情有多复杂，还在卖力地翕动着。</p><p>    亚瑟将他柔软的发尾捻在指中，叹息道：“立香......我从没想过你是这样的孩子。”</p><p>    “我做了坏事，我是坏孩子......对不起......”</p><p>    立香悔到极点，比起亚瑟选择别的Omega，他更怕看到亚瑟厌恶的表情，那真会让他比死了还难受。</p><p>    “我想确定，立香喜欢我吗？”</p><p>    “喜欢，很喜欢......就算之前被真的标记也不后悔的喜欢......”</p><p>    御主脸皮很薄，只在这种时候意外的坦诚。</p><p>    “我本来就没有生立香的气，但是，能答应我一件事吗？”</p><p>    “只、只要亚瑟不讨厌我的话，怎么样都行......”</p><p>    立香总算肯抬起头，双眸通红，怔怔地看向他。</p><p>    “让我标记你吧，立香，成为我唯一的Omega。相对的，希望你也能允许我，成为独属于你的Alpha。”</p><p>    他搂住立香畏缩的臂肩，就着插入的姿势，翻身调换体位，借体重顺势将立香压在身下。</p><p>    阴茎紧贴肠壁细密的褶皱，转动挤压上生殖腔口。深处的器官不同于体表，从未被其他东西触碰过，时至今日才凸显出存在感，研磨激发的快感避无可避，立香毫无迎接的准备，发出惊慌短促的尖叫，直接夹在两人的小腹间射了出来。</p><p>    他在高潮中痉挛瑟缩，做不出太多回应，只是一味叫着亚瑟的名字，像是失水的游鱼，张着嘴疲乏喘息，失神的目光在天花板上漫无目的游移，因蒙上清泪而无法聚焦。</p><p>    很舒服......换言之，因为对方是亚瑟才会舒服。</p><p>    药物可以诱使Omega的身体进入近似发情的状态，但与生理连接更紧密的内腔不会被骗过。Omega的生殖腔只在真正的发情期才会主动张开，调整成适合容纳的状态，便于受孕，现在就算被操到门前也是紧紧闭合，不肯松懈。亚瑟在少年狭小的肉壁里探寻，爱液不断将结合处润湿，促使他抵在腔口紧闭的软肉上，试探着顶入。</p><p>    经验丰富的Omega会形成习惯，在情事里自主张开生殖腔，使性这件事无论何时发生都是愉快的，但立香没学会，只能被迫接受或好或坏的体验。内腔在错误的时间，以不恰当的方式首次打开，誓要给他的初爱留下不可磨灭的回忆。</p><p>    疼痛驱使他将指甲嵌进亚瑟肩头，寻找痛楚的宣泄，又很快让握紧的手指松开。立香在无助的迷惘中意识到，他在做爱中表现出些微痛苦和不适，都会成为令亚瑟不忍的诱因，进而放缓动作，迟迟不能向下进行。他唯恐亚瑟心软反悔，着急地缚住亚瑟的脖子，力道之大，不像个正被操干的Omega。</p><p>    “没关系......亚瑟可以......用力一点......”</p><p>    对立香而言，标记越早完成，身心都是越早解脱，亚瑟固定住掌下的腰身，狠心深入。干燥的唇破了皮，舔进铁锈腥气，立香的隐忍让他无端觉得渴，迫切想让Omega因他而崩溃失声，呻吟哭喊他的名字，于是反复奸猥着那条生涩缝隙。欲望仿佛融进了熟烂的果泥，黏稠滑腻，翻搅出淫昵的汁水声，逼着生殖腔不情不愿敞开接受的门。</p><p>    立香能感觉性器头部滑进腔体，涨大发烫，直到将他牢牢锁住。柔嫩的内腔被蛮横撑开，不亚于刀刃剜开内脏，他痛得发抖，背后尽是潮乎乎的冷汗，仍尽力抬起身，缩动穴肉配合。</p><p>    两人的下身紧贴着摩擦，立香受不了这种明目张胆的挑弄，却没有余力去抚慰自己，任由前身失禁般流溢出透明精水。连接处迫使他迎合着Alpha的动作，几乎挂在亚瑟身上，肉腔撑得极开，与淫水一同包裹住内里的结，疼痛因逐渐适应而减缓，更多的变成了胀，有种挤到子宫的错觉。</p><p>    子宫......立香猛地从隐隐幻痛中苏醒过来，他不懂人类和从者孕育子嗣是否绝无可能，好在他与上次不同，还没彻底昏了头，深知这不是项能冒的风险，应当来得及阻止。</p><p>    “不要、不想标记了......停下吧......”他无措地抓挠着亚瑟的背脊，结结巴巴呜咽。穴肉不迭地吮吸柱身，忠实地向Alpha反馈榨取的意向，不具备什么说服力。</p><p>    “不行......呜唔......会有宝宝的......”</p><p>    立香低声抽噎着，信息素的软香紊乱成一片。哪怕在床上，忤逆御主于骑士也是冒犯的过错，可太晚了，Alpha已经在他体内成结，并不指望获得谅解。亚瑟的瞳光晦朔不明，扎根于Alpha基因中的占有欲破体而出，天性先于理性做出了选择。深埋在体内的情意浇灌开花，爱液被尽数堵在窄小的腔里，亚瑟在释放的同时，咬上了他渴望已久的腺体部位。</p><p>    那里是凹陷的，除了疤痕什么都没有，被牙尖刺破时像在进行一场命定的仪式，来自爱人的无冠加冕不及蔷薇娇艳，不及华袍荣贵，只有烙进肤下的深刻痛感。立香被填满的快感灼烧，意乱情迷间给予亚瑟一道道抓痕，如同被咬喉的草食动物，垂死前妄想徒劳挣扎，深红血色渗进指甲，怵目惊心。</p><p>    标记自此完成，已成亚瑟所有的Omega从内至外都弥漫着醇甜的淡奶油味，又隐约混入了一缕红茶甘香。</p><p> </p><p>    隔月后的医疗室，达芬奇盯着体检报告，长久没作发言，立香比等待结果的亚瑟本人还要紧张，握紧了亚瑟的掌心。永久标记只是不确定的尝试，至于对治疗易感究竟有多大效用，还要从检查结果来判断。</p><p>    “恭喜！激素水平正常，嗯嗯......根据对亚瑟的观察可知，信息素也能根据个人意志操纵了，没有大碍，可喜可贺。”</p><p>    两人同时舒了口气，如释重负。达芬奇把报告单递过来，笑意不止：“虽然迦勒底不会干涉自由恋爱，但是请务必做好安全措施哦。”</p><p>    “我没有腺体，亚瑟的易感症也消除了，肯定没问......”话到一半，立香才明白达芬奇另有所指，红着耳尖将头偏向一边。</p><p>    幸好，之前头脑发热下的风险行为没造成不良后果。他多少心虚，用余光瞥向身侧，一旁的亚瑟脸色如常：“请放心，怀孕的话，我们清楚现在不是时候。”</p><p>    原来这种话可以一本正经说出来吗，害羞的可是立香，连忙扯着亚瑟的胳膊，催他一起走出医疗室。</p><p>    亚瑟习惯性跟在御主后面，保持着一步就能到达身旁的距离。</p><p>    “我闻起来和你一样吗？”立香没回头，抚摸着自己的颈后问道。手术后新生的皮肉比周边细腻，色泽也深，得花段时间慢慢减淡，最后多半也免不了留下痕迹。立香认为很难看，因此蓄长了一点发尾，将它堪堪遮蔽在发下，亚瑟倒不觉得，只有美好的东西才有资格成为立香身体的一部分，就连伤疤也是。</p><p>    标记后的立香不必专门挑选气味相近的茶香沐浴露，也与他的Alpha很相似了，所以亚瑟回答他，是的。</p><p>    “我有个疑问，为什么Master想要切除腺体？”</p><p>    “啊，因为发情期的确很麻烦，还有就是......”立香转过身，踮脚让视线和亚瑟平视，“我很怕，万一再有意外发情的情况，身边的Alpha不是亚瑟。我不想这样。”</p><p>    他偶尔会坦率得出人意料。星群石般的双眸不带丁点杂质，亚瑟心房颤动，揽住他的身体压在墙边，弯身吻上去。立香乖顺地待在臂弯里，仰头闭起双目，感受着软舌的交缠。</p><p>    交互的水声有些催情，他们在临近缺氧时结束了长吻。立香眼中覆着水色琉璃，微醺般小声嘟哝：“到床上去，枕头下面有......有套......”</p><p>    他还是一样谨慎，这种东西亚瑟本就有准备，无需多做交代。男孩的骨盆窄缩，不是适合孕育的体型，而Omega的特性又使他的平滑腹内暗藏子宫，能够让爱意之种在其中结合成形，浸在羊水中发育生长。但亚瑟知道，在世界尚未尘埃落定之前，唯一的御主绝不能被任何事牵制，绝不可被任何因素左右，唯有人理的终果将是他与苦痛共诞的婴孩。</p><p>    万幸的是，他们都是爱与被爱的一方，情愿被彼此降伏，驯化于手。亚瑟将信息素的浅香染在他的唇边，轻声回复：“一切皆如您所愿，我的Master。”</p><p>    以及，我的立香。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>